cymeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Jerahk
Jerahk, formally known as REDACTED, is a semi-retired Stravodian mercenary from the now-uninhabitable planet Vernos, assumed to exist in another universe entirely. He now serves as an operative in a small group of Cymerian militants. Personality & Character Jerahk is typically very anti-social. Frequently breaking away from the group when idle, unless requested otherwise, he is often seen in a trance-like state. He is usually non-verbose, except when appropriate. As such, he sometimes has genuine difficulty speaking, as English is not his first language. Any sign of emotion from Jerahk is uncommon. He is typically careless for social interactions, and instead appears to vent his frustrations with outbursts of excessive violence, specifically during combat scenarios. Jerahk's social skills, or lack thereof, are attributed to multiple traumas experienced in his childhood and early adulthood. Skills & Abilities Jerahk possesses few physical weapons to his name, and thus will sometimes resort to close quarters combat. While highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as Bo staff fighting, due to his size and nature, little more than blunt force is usually required. Jerahk's armor houses a slew of Stravodian/Calossin combat-oriented technologies, including: * Increased physical strength via suit-mounted hydraulics * Light-bending materials for active camouflage * IR thermal radiation camouflage * A back-mounted mobile electric generator History Pre-Integration Jerahk was born on a planet titled "Vernos", in a small isolated city surrounded by tundra. At his time of birth, all Stravodian civilization had been deeply submerged in an economical crisis that sent the dwindling population on a desperate and violent scramble for resources; nearly disregarding all morality. At a young age, Jerahk would witness the murder of his parental guardians at the hands of radical revolutionists. Once found, Jerahk was pitied, and taken in by the revolutionists. He was moved into a revolutionist colony outside the city, where he resided and trained in unarmed combat for an unspecified amount of years. Jerahk had voluntarily worked among the revolutionists during this time, helping to raid wealthy villages and collect any amount of resources they stowed. As an adult, Jerahk had earned a reputation among the colony, and was widely (and ironically) regarded as 'the valiant bringer of justice'. Jerahk's involvement with the revolutionists would permanantly cease with the arrival the giant Calossin coreship, Yotam. In a matter of hours, the Calossin had obliterated several cities and villages, each unable to mount a counteroffensive with what little technology was salvaged. The revolutionist colony, having access to resources and an abundant population, were the sole proprietors of armed, functioning, airworthy vehicles, and thus the only ones to make a final stand against the foreign invaders. Jerahk, having boarded one such vehicle in an attempt to evacuate, would be shot down shortly after takeoff. He, unlike the others who boarded, survived the crash; only to briefly witness the total destruction of the surrounding region as coreship Yotam collided with the surface. Integration As the first Calossin great war, the' War of the Giants'', had reached its climax, the fascist military superpower ''Novi-Stalër'' had all but crushed its rebellious opposition, and were preparing to deliver a fatal blow. The final battle saw the destruction of the rebellion's most valuable asset: coreship Yotam.''' During the initial encounter, Yotam had been severely damaged. Her maneuvering thrusters were destroyed, leaving her FTL drive as the only method of travel. In a moment of desperation, the rebellion would relocate Yotam with an uncalculated jump, in an attempt to flee the battle. The rebel coreship arrived dangerously close to Vernos, with the Novi-Stalër coreship Gallow following closely behind, having predicted the jump. A massive, violent scrimmage ensued in the skies over Vernos. Shortly after emerging from the wreckage of his dropship, Jerahk would encounter the Calossin pilots who had shot him down. Believing he was already dead, Jerahk conceded. He was then captured and transported to coreship Gallow. Without her maneuvering thrusters, Yotam was unable to maintain a stable orbit above Vernos. Constant bombardment from her exposed side, faced away from the planet, only served to nudge the ship further into the planet's atmosphere. Yotam collided with the surface of Vernos approximately four hours after her arrival, consequently obliderating nearly an entire hemisphere and rendering the planet uninhabitable. Shortly after Jerahk's capture, Gallow and her remaining destroyers, fighters and drones would hastily return home, leaving Yotam and her crew to perish on Vernos. The exact purpose of Jerahk's capture is unknown, as the decision to do so was made by Gallow's acting General in the heat of battle. It is speculated that Gallow's resident science team had advised the General to capture and preserve several Stravodi specimens in an attempt to prevent their extinction. Only Jerahk was recovered, as the majority of the Stravodi population were killed as Yotam's crash subsequently destroyed the region. The entire event would remain classified to the Calossin civilian population of all planets occupied by Novi-Stalër. Jerahk would be kept in cryogenic suspension aboard Gallow for study; however, having essentially been the last remaining member of his species, the Calossin did not have the means to repopulate the Stravodi race. His capsule would remain sealed and stored in an abandoned laboratory for over fifty years; the result of a tragic oversight. During this time, the Calossin would reform their government with the fascist leader Rastiguan in power. As their technology progressed, they would discover many new races and civilizations in neighboring solar systems. The Calossin made allies, distributed their technology, and laid the groundwork for intergalactic trade; ultimately becoming a galactic superpower in the process. Inevitably, the Calossin made enemies as well. In response, they assembled an intergalactic, interracial military faction known as the Mach Axi. This faction inherited the laws, rights and values directly from Novi-Stalër. Jerahk would be rediscovered in one of Gallow's then-abandoned laboratories as the coreship underwent modernization. After his revival, Jerahk's memories would be erased and replaced in a final effort to cover up the Yotam incident. He was made to believe he'd been contracted as a mercenary, and the last of the Stravodi had died in his absence. After some adjustment, he was offered the chance to live out the rest of his life on the Calossin homeworld, in which he declined. Instead, upon learning of the existence of the Mach Axi, Jerahk voluntarily enlisted; intending to die in battle. Jerahk remained in the Mach Axi for many years, fighting in numerous wars on their behalf, and earning the highest possible rank for a non-Calossin member; completely oblivious to the events which brought him there. It was during his time in service that Jerahk would encounter Lennox, who was then a newly-conscripted pilot recently placed in Jerahk's division. Lennox, having been an enthusiastic conspirator, began uncovering evidence of the Yotam incident -- which eventually led to the discovery of Vernos, and the wreckage of coreship Yotam. Lennox and Jerahk would make secretive expeditions to Vernos in order to uncover the truth behind the coreship's presence on the planet. Having managed to restore power to her core, Lennox would eventually be able to query the ship's AI. After learning of the events that preceded the crash, and of the genocide that befell the Stravodi, both Lennox and Jerahk would conspire against Novi-Stalër and its leaders. Lennox, for justice, and Jerahk, for revenge. Civil War = (Not done yet.) = Category:Characters